Burning Desire
by ElementalDragon81
Summary: With the Seven Kin on the way can Natsu and the others live to fight another day. Mabey with the help of E.D8 and his army. The ships are the same as last time so if you didn't read Itching For Love i suggest you do.
1. Chapter 1

Please read and review because believe it or not I do read reviews and will respond back to you just ask Otaku. Any way enjoy the story and thank you all my loyal followers.

OC Pov

"Hahaha I can't believe it after all these years they decide to attack now, but why? Why now?" I mutter as I feel Wendy's sky dragon powers start to heal me. "You really should hold still sir it won't be easy for me to heal you if you can't stay still" she says in an annoyed tone. "Calm down Wendy i'll stay still, but I think i'm good now" I say standing up, "Hey how's your relationship with good old Romeo doing? I'm guessing that he's going to propose any day now and then you guys become mates" I laugh tauntingly, and sure enough I can see her blushing. "Boss we have a problem, their on their way here now" says an all too familiar voice. As I turn I notice it's Dragon 6 with his black wings out stretched, "Are the troops ready, and wheres Dragon 3 with my new tech he should've brought Dragons 4 and 5 with him" I mutter pacing nervously. "Relax sir were right here" yells an cocky voice, "Ya know it's no wounder your wife hits you with a wrench you make people worry to much" I say rushing over to him. "Um boss here's the new device" says a voice from behind Dragon 3. "Dragon 4 and Dragon 5 good to see you two. Dragon 5 how's the arm treating you?" I say as they appear from behind Dragon 3. Unlike some of the other members Dragons 4 and 5 are a little on the small side but their power and intellect is why they were some of my first choices. "The arms doing good sir, just had to make a few modifications to it with my dad's help" he says holding out his right arm which is mechanical. "Son come on show him the device already" says Dragon 4 in a monotone voice, "Right sorry dad, any way here it is the Hell Binder it can trap and force any demon into the farthest pits of hell, but the down side is that they either have to be knocked out or at least wounded really badly for it to work, I've made several of them one for each" he says show all seven on his tool belt. "Great work guys" I say taking one of the guns. "You'll only need six of them" Says a voice from outside. "How did we not consider he'd join us" I say faceplaming. "You really should've seen it coming, but i'll help you" says the voice mockingly. He really is pushing it, "Just get to the point what do you want in return Greed" I say cruelly, "Wow so hostel. I guess pride was right you do have a temper, but lets get one thing straight the only reason im helping you is because my kin are real jackasses" he says matter of factually. Great I really am going to hate this.

Natsu Pov

17 hours after the arrival of Greed

"I can't believe it Tsul is coming back but with a new name."I say to myself sitting on the roof of a building three miles south of Magnolia in a camp created by E.D8. "I though i'd find you up here Natsu come on we need to rest" says a soothing and beautiful voice from behind. Before I even turn I know that voice, and ah her voice always relaxes me. "Luce do you remember that fight with Tsul all those years ago" I say starring up at the sky. "Ya that was a crazy battle, and I haven't been able to use Draco since, but what really surprised me was when you saved me and I noticed you had a boner" she say calmly sitting next to me. That made me almost fall off the top of the building, "You saw that...crap that's embarrassing" I say as I steady myself. "I was actually flattered and a little happy that you thought of me in that way" she says bringing me into a nice big hug. "Hey Luce watch this" I whisper bringing her in close, and then with one finger a fire shoots out and creates the day we first met in Hargeon. "Natsu how did you learn to do that" she say with a curious but happy smile. "What you don't think I didn't ask the old man how to do stuff like this. I had learned it the day Nashi was born, and I was just waiting for a good moment to show you." I say smiling as I watch the flames fade into the night sky. The scent of tears hits my nose, and I turn to see Lucy crying. Oh man what did I do this time. "Natsu i'm scared what happens if the kin are to strong for us" she whimpers into my chest. "Look at me Lucy that will not happen, not while i'm still breathing you understand, and know this I will always come for you" I say lifting her face up. "Natsu you always know what to say" she says holding my cheek. I lean in close and giver her one of the best kisses i'd think i've ever given. "Ahem sorry to interrupt your guys little kiss there" says a calm but relaxed voice. "Loke what are you doing here" she says as we break apart. "Look up and you'll see" he says calmly pointing upward. That's when we notice it a giant dragon constellation. "I'm back baby the dragon of the starts has returned to the night sky and a full power as well" says a voice from behind. He always was a show off, "I feel great, and there is something else you aren't telling them Leo you know just tell them already" Draco mutters. "Fine Aries is pregnant there you happy you old lizard" he yells quite furiously. "Well congrats" I say pulling Lucy closer. "Come on Natsu lets get to bed" she says as she starts to yawn.

So how was it? Did you guys like it because I had a lot of fun writing this it feels good to vent anything I feel into my fic's.


	2. Love and Regrets With One Major Promise

Hey there guys I think you might like this chapter, and also I do have a few tricks up my sleeve for some of the later chapters. AND NOT EVEN YOU WILL BE TOLD ANYTHING OTAKU. As for now enjoy.

Nashi Pov

Today's the day weather we live or die. "Hey Nashi you seem tired" says the worried voice of my best friend, "Ya my parents kept me up half the night and you can guess why" I say downing a glass of ale. "Wow Nashi you look tired too". Damn why is his voice so heavenly, "Ya and you look about as tired as I do Ur" I mutter taking another sip of my ale, "I'm going to guess both out parents were having before war sex, and some how Ultear slept through it, but what sucks for me is that I might die a virgin" he mutters furiously while trying to grab my ale. "That makes two of us there Ur" I mutter in a monotone voice and down the rest of my ale. 'I feel a hand on my shoulder? Hmmm who would it be, wait it's Ur? What's he going to do' I think to my self before Ur pulls me into a full on kiss, 'OH MY GOSH! HE'S ACTUALLY KISSING ME, AND HE'S A GREAT ONE AT THAT. WAIT IS THAT HIS TOUNGE' I think to my self while I subconsciously start tongue wrestling him. Of course feeling the need to breath we split apart, "Well that was...nice" I say nervously. He just gives me a simple smirk and says "You do not know how long i've wanted to do that." "Promise me one thing Ur" I say in a serious tone. "Sure anything for you Nashi" he says smirking yet again. "Promise me we'll both come back from this alive" I try to say with as calm as a voice as I can with out crying. 'Crap I am crying' I think to myself. Then he uses his hand to wipe a way a stray tear. "Don't cry it doesn't suit you and don't worry we will come back out of this alive. I promise you that" he says bringing me into a hug.

1 hour later

As E.D8 gets up onto a podium I feel Ur grab my hand and squeeze it tightly. "My friends, today we protect the home of some of our best friends, loved ones, and the memories this place holds for us all. If you stay close to me and don't fear the enemy we shall survive this. But the enemy we face is from the very depths of Hell so they won't die so easily. In fact according to Greed they have an army of ten thousand demons on their side, and what do we have. Courage, honor, friendship, hope, and most importantly love. To this we must beware faults in our own personalities. That is why every one in this room is forbidden from fighting Lust." he says calmly as if he's not even afraid that were facing death. "Good, and now every one get ready were leaving now" he says calmly walking off the podium.

Gajeel Pov

**Sniff Sniff**. "They're about a mile away they should be here withing the next couple of minutes E.D8, but I don't like the facts that my son is going to be apart of this bloody war!" I yell "Calm down Gajeel that was his choice along with Nashi, Ur, and Ultear's choices" He yells back to me. Ughh if we live thorough this he is so going to be grounded. As I jump down I get one last look at the nice blue sky, 'This may be the last time I see it' I think to my self. "Might was well get your self ready Gajeel" he says halfheartedly as he passes by me. "Sir there's a man about a mile, should we let him pass he's not showing any demonic aura's" yells a voice from a tower. "They're here already" E.D8 grumbles as he creates two flame swords. "Dragon 26 summon some soldiers, they're here and we need an army to stop the hell they'll unleash when they come out of that man! Everyone to your stations this is war people and it's going to be along bloody one at that!" he yells as people(and some inhuman ones but I don't have the right to judge) start preparing. "Oi metal head" says the excited voice of the only other male dragon slayer in Fairy Tail, "Are you ready for this because I'm All Fired Up" he yells throwing flames in the air. "That's just like you to not worry at all about your wife, your daughter, or even your friends Salamander, but just wanting to fight" I say darkly turning my back on him, "Truth is i'm as worried as heck, and I don't know if we'll make it through this, and you know I wish I could go back and relive those days where I could go home find Lucy making dinner and Nashi playing with that stuffed dragon my old man gave her." He says slowly, I can hear the sincerity in his voice, and feel the weight of his words. "Any regrets" I say calmly turning back to him, "The only one I have is that I didn't fall for Lucy sooner, and you" he says looking at me with sad and sorrowful eyes. "What I did in my Phantom Lord days, and not falling in love with Levy sooner" I say looking at my hands. That's when I feel a hand on my back. It's E.D8!? Dang I forgot about his hearing, "Don't be sorry guys i'll make sure that nobody dies today" he says as the front gates open

OC Pov

"Zeref your actually fighting as well I see" I say as I gaze out at the the man slowly walking towards the base. "Yes and if I die today i'll be fine with that" he says walking beside me. After a few minutes I see the man stop and bend onto the ground in what appears to be agony. Then with a great burst of power the man's body splits in half and a army of demons spill out into a single fire line. Finally they step out the 6 remaining kin. First Pride, then Wrath, Envy, Sloth, Gluttony, and finally in her new body Lust. "NOW 26" I yell snapping my fingers. As soon as I do an army of soldiers appear out of the dust in the air. Some had spears, while others had shields and swords with them. "Soldiers Phalanx position,and march" I yell as we start to move forward. Then the battle really begins as the first wave of demons soon is sliced down and gone, but as for the smart demons who went around the shield they ended up dead with burns, blade wounds, iron in their heads, and heads simply decapitated. As the position breaks I come face to face with the demon that's plagued me for years. "Why if it isn't the little man who sent those fairy's to kill me" she says in a mocking tone. "Would you shut the hell up for once you annoying,evil, pain in my side. I'll just make sure your death is quick Lust" I say as two flame blades appear in my hands. "Ooh feisty just like always" she says pulling a dark ominous blade from between her cleavage. "Just like you to taint a blade by putting it in such a spot" I yell charging at her. I strike from an upward angle as she swings to block my shot I use my other sword and hit her in the face with my elbow. I jump back to avoid a swipe from her blade, but I can feel that as I got away it cut my arm a bit. There she stands as she licks my blood from her dark sword. This is going to be hell, and I really hope Natsu and the others are doing alright.

So how was it I think the story's really reaching a peak in action and starting to get better as I continue with this. I really found the last part of both Nashi's and Gajeel's parts touching, and that's what I intended them to be. So I hope you guys and gals are having a good year and happy holidays.


	3. The Hungry, Prideful, and Dead

Lucy Pov

Great this isn't going to be an easy battle might as well get a little help. "Open Gate of the Maiden. Open Gate of the Lion. Open Gate of the Dragon" I yell as Leo, Virgo, and Draco appear. " Let's make this quick I have Scorpio watching Aries while i'm here" Loki yells, "Is it time for punishment" Virgo says calmly stepping beside me. "What's with that Virgo I mean seriously" I yell as I push her away. "Yaaaaawwwwn. Hey I was in the middle of a nap how did I get here?" He yells while he looks around confusingly. Why does he remind me of Natsu at times. I smell a demon behind me and punch it before it gets to close. Wait where's Nashi? "COME AT ME ALREADY I'll TAKE ALL OF YOU ON" yells a voice as a huge pillar of fire explodes some where of to my left. "There she is" I say as Loki punches a demon right behinde me. "She is Natsu's daughter all right" he says shrugging. 'He's right there speaking of Natsu where **sniff sniff **wait he's north **sniff** north east, but who or what is he fighting. "Ohhhh you three seem like a decent meal" says a suave voice. I turn to see a man about 6'3 looking down at me. He had no shirt on to which his abs were exposed but they still paled in comparison to Natsu's, but his eyes were a deep black as if he had no iris only pupils. "Names Gluttony, and I'm a member of the seven kin" he says calmly revealing a pair of incredibly sharp looking teeth. Wait this couldn't be Gluttony because from what E.D8 said he'd at least be extremely fat and not handsome like this guy? "You don't believe me I understand that I just do this to draw most people in close to me so I can chew off their head, but you you I might just keep as a slave when we win. Those breasts of your seem like they could produce some delicious milk" he mutters bending down to my level. Within a moment he's sent back flying by two fists. I can see that it was Draco and Loki that punched him. "How dare he even say anything like that to a lady. Does he have no honor, or courtesy", "I agree with dragon breath that was rude, and he deserves to pay for it" Loki says as he dusts himself off. "Hahaha now that was a nice hit you two" yells a voice from withing the ground. "But it's no use against me. If your so eager to die why didn't you say so I mean I have enough of a stomach for everyone" the voice booms. In a flash Loki and Draco are being grabbed by their throats. I can feel my blood start to burn.'Nobody messes or hurts my friends."Now who to eat first, hmmm i've always wondered what Lion tastes like" He says as he looks at Loki. "Ya Lion will...ahhhh", "You guys better get back to the spirit world i'll take care of Gluttony by myself" I say as I light my entire body on fire. "That actually made me feel pain. This will be fun then, and you'll make a great mid battle snack" he yells trying to extinguish the flames on his jaw. I really hope I can survive this.

Natsu Pov

Hmm 'Lets see punch this demon in the face, burn that one, and then try to find one of the Seven Kin.' Seems easy enough 'but wait I have to add keep Lucy and Nashi safe to that list' that won't be to hard I mean come on were dragon slayers. "Ah if it isn't the dragon that was able to beat Lust all those years ago I have to say you look weaker in person" say a cocky arrogant voice from above me. Next thing I can see is a cloud of dust as thick as some of semen of love. Then when the dust settles a man in a black shirt appears, "The name's Pride the eldest of the Seven Kin" he says calmly streching out his arms which are about the size of my head. "Great i've been looking for one of you guys to pound the crap out of. It's all because of you guys that I had to send my daughter and wife into battle with me" I say venom leaking from my words as I light my hands on fire. "HAHAHA you really think your puny dragon slay magic is enough to stop me?" he yells cockingly flexing his muscles. "GRAAAAAAAGHHHHH" howls a voice so full of anger, rage, power, and even sorrow that it's causing the ground to shake. "What in the devil's name is that" Pride mutters with a hint of worry in his voice. In the distance I notice a beast so large made out of fire, 'If I was any closer to that thing i'd either be incinerated or smaller than the size of it's pinky toe. Then I get a whiff of the beasts scent. "No way something got him that mad that he's let him out" I say nervously adjusting my scarf. "Who or what is that" Pride says dropping to his hands and knees. ' For being the leader of an all powerful group of demons he's really stupid, and this will show him how stupid he is' I think to my self before running up and drop kicking him into the ground. "Ya really are an idiot you know. I mean who lets their guard down in the middle of a war zone" I say stepping on his head. "You think i'm that stupid. Don't you" He says slowly . Within an instant i'm sent flying backwards. Quickly I position my self to land on my feet, and notice that Prides gotten up with a broken nose and a few less teeth. "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU INSCOLENT MORTAL YOU SHALL NOW FEEL MY TRUE POWER!" he screams loud enough that my might've started to bleed. "As the most arrogant guy I know would say it's not Pride it's PRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDEEEEEEE" he says tilting his head to the side

Zeref Pov

As I walked through the battle field, demons trying to kill me but dying within an instant they got to close. "Where is that dang dragon he should be here by now" I mutter while whipping out 40 demons with the sweep of my hand. "RAWRRRRR!" yells a voice from above. 'Finally if he would've been here any later I would've personally ripped off one of his wings and fed it to Natsu' I think to my self as a black dragon lands infront of me, "There you are Agnalogia what took you so long. You should've been here an hour ago" I say scolding the dragon with a scowl on my face. "How about an air battle big boy" says a voice a few yards ahead of me. "They call me Envy and i'm certainly happy to be anyone you want me to be" he says walking over calmly. I can feel his evil intents, and if I let him trick me I would be dead with one simple move. "Agnalogia kill that demon! I yell pointing towards Envy with a merciless look on my face. " Agnalogia i'm the real Zeref the other one's the demon kill him" Envy says as he changes into me. The nerve of this demon. "Nice try but Agnalogia can recognize a fake me when he sees it" I say firing a black bolt of power out at Envy. "Crap! I better get running then" he says before shifting into a cougar and running away. "That coward!" I yell hoping on Agnalogia's back. If he gets away... no no he won't get away. There's a random cougar... "Get him Agnalogia!" I yell putting my hands around his neck. 'Ya know you could be a little less rough on me master' says a voice inside my head. "Listen just kill him" I say petting his head. What is with him at times, "Wait there's the cougar?!" I scream releasing a little bit of my magic. Wait? Is that a robin? That's not possible were in the middle of a barren wasteland. "There you are Envy" I yell before I hear one of Agnalogia's roars . "Give me a warning next time" I yell while noticing that the robins flying right at us. "Whats he going to do peck me" I laugh mockingly. That's when he transforms into a dragon. "Crap" I say magic pulsing. I need to do this, "Come at me Envy" I yell as I start to charge of of Agnalogia's back. Within an instant I see Mavis. "Ma...Mavis" I say putting my fist down. "Zeref I love you come here and kiss me" She says calmly walking forward. The next thing I know I can feel a sharp pain shoot through my body, and as I look into her eyes Mavis turns into Envy. "You ba...bastard" I say shooting my hand forward. There it is his heart, "That won't kill me you fool" he says while shoving the blade deeper into my chest. "No but this will certainly will" I say pulling out a Hell Binder. "Curse you damn you to hell" he says before being sucked into a the gun. "Zeref...Zeref...Zeref you can relax now my love" say a sweet soothing voice. "Mavis am I dead" I say calmly sitting up. "Yes but now were together once again" She says before I can feel her lips on mine. Her lips their about as soft as the grass was on Tenrou. "We can also do something else now" I say seductively nibbling down her neck. "Hehehe sure we can do that" she says sliding onto me.

That's another chapter and man this is really good. What else will come, and who might die next? Who will be the next kin to fall and will Lucy become Gluttony's slave? Only I know.

E.D8 out hope you all have a wonderful day, life, and everything else ya do.


	4. The Fight Goes On

Hey guys! Man it's been a while since I posted due to finals, and let me just say for the record High school sucks, but hey what are ya going to do eh Any way on with the chapter!

Levy

"This is bad Gajeel... We might need back up" I say jumping to dodge a blade that was about to chop off my feet. Then I feel myself press my back against the warm but solid back of my mate. "We won't need backup shrimp we can handle at least a hundred of these weak demons" He says knocking at least ten out with one sweep of his iron dragon fist. "Well look at what we got here a few of those wizards that were hired by the runt" says a voice out of no where, and then the puget scent hits my nose. It smells like death had thrown up in a sewer. "What should I do with you? Should I hang your heads from one of the banners after I kill you!?" mutters an all to excited voice, "Him we might have to call in back up for" Gajeel mutters nervously. "WELL COME ON SHOW YOUR SELF YOU FOUL REEKING, ANNOYING, PAIN IN THE ASS!" I scream turning my hands into blades. "DAMN SQUIRT THAT WAS HOT" I hear Gajeel yell while he smashes twenty more demons into the ground. "I you want to die right now don't you slut" says one of the voices again. "Oh I'll rip your head off and then fuck your dead corpse after I win this" she says sadistically. "SO THE DIRBAG WANTS TO BANG MY MATE! THEN I'LL RIP YOU HEAD OF AND FEED IT TO AGNALOGIA FOR EVEN CONSIDERING IT" I hear Gajeel scream with pure hatred dripping from his words like acid. That's when I also notice the warm flesh being replaced by iron scales. Then a figure about ten feet tall appear. "Such big talk for such a little thing" he mocks. I really am starting to get annoyed by this guy. "I think you should really stop bothering my parents unless you want your head beaten in" says a voice coming from beyond this creepy demon, "James!" I yell pulling out my pen "Sinkhole!'" I scream causing the figure to sink quickly, "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he screams before vanishing. Sprinting like a mad man I run by James,"I don't think that was wise squirt but hey at least now it's three versus one" I hear Gajeel yell as he catches up. "Your husband was right...NOW YOU'VE REALLY TICKED ME OFF!" They he howls while bursting out of the ground. "Now are you ready to face Wrath" he screams.

OC

'I might die here but at least i'll take her with me if I do...no I can't die I have to many people to get back to...I can't and won't ' I think to myself while dodging a flurry of blade strikes. "Stop running your just delaying the inevitable" she says while licking a little bit of blood of her blade. "You really think i'm running? Well then you don't know me that well. Get ready for one of my strongest attacks...Flaming Sword Barrage!" I yell while slicing the air around her sending waves of fire surround her, "Implode" I scream while thrusting my swords into the ground. 'That should be enough to end her' I think to myself while seeing her get caught up in the explosion. "You really thought that would be enough? Shame I expected you would be stronger" she mutters getting up from the ground. "All those explosions did was knock me to the ground. Now let me show you my true power... Lust of Times Past!" she screams before slashing her blade in front of her. Then everything went black, 'This could be very bad' I thought while readying my blades. "hehehe" laughs a voice out of no where, 'wait I know that laugh...SHE DIDN'T...OF COURSE SHE DID' that's when I can feel six smoky figures surround me. "Don't worry we'll take care of you" one of the voices whisper, 'I can feel their hands everywhere...they're trying to take of my pants already...Crap this is very bad I don't know how much longer I can hold out'. Then I hear Lust mutter "Oh yes by the way boy I forgot to mention I killed your grandfather".'No NO NOOOOOOOOOOOO...SHE SHALL PAY FOR THAT. BUT FIRST' I think to myself as I can feel my anger start to rise. "You considered me a brother, you found out I liked your and didn't return my feelings, you moved, and the rest of you I lost interest in" I scream while pointing at each of the smoky figures as they start to vanish while i'm screaming at each of them. "Are you ready to release me yet you fool?" mutters a very annoying voice from behind, "On one condition we follow MY RULES" I say while turning to face a figure in a burning cloak. "I agree with those terms, but you know I still might try to have my own fun" he says with a smirk, "Fine" I say extending my hand. He sakes it willingly before disappearing. Then black out for a minute. "I have no clue how you escaped, but this will end you!" yells a very annoyed voice. I heat the sound of air being cut by a sword and get up and the sword with my right hand. "Why aren't you dead!" She screams, "You've caused me quite a lot of problems in my life Lust. Lack of sleep, my height, the reason I have difficulty telling girls that I like them, etc. But what you told me while I was in that Hell...heh now that's what sent me over the edge. Your about to see the animal I can become." I say while griping her sword tighter. "Ultimate move Beast of Rage!" I Scream as I can feel every ounce of anger i've held inside for the last ten years burst forth like river. "FREEDOM!" screams an all to familiar voice. I look behind me at a one hundred ft tall beast of flames, "Shut up we have a job to do" I mutter showing the bindings on my wrists. "Bindings Break, Fusion" I yell felling the bindings that kept the beast under control snap away and feel it consume me. "It's been a while since we've been like this a old friend" says the "Lets just get the job done" I say while getting a crick out of my neck. "Alright" he mutters defeatedly, I look at him for a second and mutter "It is good to release you though especially on her Rage".

Ur Pov

This is just great the day I was going to ask Nashi to officially become my girlfriend everything goes south. Why do bad things happen to good people is it just because were wizards?! "SHAKAW" yells a voice from behind, "Ice make lance" I yell as I turn around to face a fairly surprised demon. "YAWWWNNNN...so your one of those fairy tail wizards everyone was complaining about...i can say you look a lot weaker in person than what lust told us? Though you guys have caused me to miss a lot of good naps so I guess that gives me a good reason to kill you." mutters a calm but obviously furious voice.

"Who the hell are you or what the hell are you" I scream putting my hands into position in case something tries to attack.

"Over here... and as for what I am I am Sloth" yells a voice off to the right. I really hope that this guy looks completely different then what E.D8 described him as.

As I turn I notice a man about 5'4 looking at me with a sleepy look in his eyes strangling a sand soldier. "Let the soldier go" I scream looking into his cold sleep deprived eyes.

"Sure" he says before he starts closing his hand tighter and tighter around the soldiers head. The soldier lets out a strangled groan before the soldier disintegrates into sand. "Shame I was hoping for some blood, but do any of these damn soldiers have it no their all just sand" the he mutters with a sad but ominous tone. "You are really going to regret that" I yell forming two ice blades. In an instant I can feel my chest being crushed. "Wow you really are slow" he says putting a little pressure on my chest. "FALLING STAR ATTACK" screams a voice from the heavens. 'Who ever just saved my ass I really owe my life to. If he or she wants to go out with me though i'll have to say no' I contemplate as I land ungracefully on my ass. "Wow you i'm glad your not dead. What would I do Friday night if you were dead" the voice mutters. 'Wait that voice it's...oh man I owe her big time'. "Thanks for the save Nashi" I mutter calmly dusting my self off. "YOU LITTLE BITCH" yells a voice from a few feet away. This is going to be a pain in the ass.

Well this has been a while


	5. Unison Rade Prides New Weapon

Natsu Pov

'Crap Luce is having a hard time with her member of the kin, the boss has gone rage mode, and Nashi is fighting a Kin member with Ur, and I have to deal with this dirt bag!' I think to myself while dodging seven punches. "Your seriously only this strong? **YAWN** listen if you don't mind i'm going to go save my mate" I mutter while grabbing one of his fists. With all my strength I punch him straight in the face. I can see him just go flying "That should take care of him, now to go save Luce for the millionth time" I say while heading in her general direction.

As I can see her and the tall but sort of weird looking Kin member I can see that he's starting at Lucy's oppai. 'OH HE"S GOING TO PAY FOR THAT' I think to myself while I charge up a flaming fist. "YO TALL DARK AND UGLY STEP AWAY FROM MY MATE!" I scream pure anger dripping form my words. "Oh so your the infamous Salamander pleasure to eat you" He says staring down at me with a maniacal grin. "Natsu this is one of the seven kin, Gluttony" I hear Lucy mutter weakly from behind me. As I turn around I see her beaten, bruised, battered, and bleeding. "He caused this" I say seriously as I turn back to Gluttony. "Yes" she says weakly. 'This is desperate measures. The boss warned me to never use this but i'm going to have to break that promise to save Lucy'. "Natsu don't do it he warned you what would happen if you did" I hear her mutter cautionusly. "Luce I remember what he said, but if its to save the only woman that's mattered more than a sister to me i'm going to have to" I say in a very serious but slightly calm tone as I pull out a bottle of fire. "Natsu STOP" Says a voice from above.

The next thing I see is a huge pillar of fire. "WHAT THE FUC* OLD MAN" I Yell as soon as I see Igneel walk out of the fire. Then he slaps me, "HE TOLD YOU TO NEVER USE THIS YA BAKA. HE SAID IT WAS FOR YOU TO PROTECT AND STOP INCASE IT BROKE" He yells while repeatedly slapping me on the head. "OKAY I GET IT, but it was to keep Lucy safe" I say in a sorrowful tone while I droop my head.

"Hey ya know your flames aren't bad old timer. Kind of tastes like sa'ke and I do love me some sa'ke" Says an all to competent voice. "Great he's still alive and not even damaged" I say gripping the bottle tighter. ' This will be a pain'

Lucy pov

'Crap my body feels like it's been through a storm of blades. I really don't know how long we'll last against this guy he's huge and a major perv!' "Don't worry Lucy i'll keep you safe until my last breath" I hear Natsu whisper. Why is he whispering?

"Here hold still miss i'll heal your wounds" says a small voice from behinde me.

As I turn around I see a very small purple girl facing me. SHE'S PURPLE! Wait is that a fairy flying around her. OH MY MAVIS IT IS! Calm down and focus Lucy.

"There you go miss healed and healthy. Pix lets go" screams the purple girl in sheer joy as she and her fairy fly away. 'Those two are the wierdest things i've ever seen'

"Get up Lucy I have an idea on how we can stop this bastard!" I hear Natsu yell before i'm forcefully picked up. "We need to do a unison-raid to kill him then have Igneel hit him with the pistol" He calmly looking me right in the eyes.  
We can do this. We can do this. With Natsu by my side I can do anything if I put my heart and mind into it. "Lets do this Natsu! FOR FAIRY TAIL" I yell at the top of my lungs while grabbing Natsu's hands.

"CELESTIAL FIRE DRAGON METEOR SHOWER ATTACK" we both yell at the same time.

That's when I feel an insane amount of power flow through me. I look up to the sky to see meteors the size of mountains coming down from the sky. By the looks of it ones heading straight for Gluttony.

Pride Pov

'I can't believe that tiny brat sent me flying into this tree'. Wait tree?There aren't any trees in a desert unless its an oasis. Yet from the sounds it seems to be a normal forest. So that's what it is. That boy has a great strategy I can give him that. Using illusion magic to trick us into thinking were in a desert so we'd leave the town alone. "You really underestimated him Pride" Says a voice so evil and demonic it could only be one being.

After re hinging my jaw I mutter "Come on dad give me a break that dragon boy sent my flying pretty far".

"You should still remember to never underestimate your opponent you fool!" The voice yells angrily. Furthermore you've impaled by a tree!SO GET BACK OUT THIER AND FIGHT YOU DANG ASSHOLE!

"Geesh dad you don't have to yell in my ear. Also i'm going to need a power boost in order to stop that flaming menace and that foolish boy that hired him I say pulling myself off the tree

"Heheh I have just the thing. Here's a little power boost that should prove enough to kill anything" he whispers with almost a joyful tone (which is quite rare. That last time I heard that was WW2).Then poof a box appears on my lap.

"What is it called?" I ask holding up the box. Strange its light for something so powerful?

"Its called Horobi Nit yotte Mattaku no Shi, Death By Damnation" He says nonchelantly. This is the strongest spell I have, and i've used it to wipe out three thousand different humans. All that was left was a pile of dust, but that soon burned up.

Okay so how did you guys like that chapter. And I must appoligies, i've been busy with my girlfriend and finals so I did'nt have much time to write this out. Trust me i'm glad I got it up now.


	6. Love over Lust

Hey guys sorry for the delay. Its getting harder to make these up as I go. Hope you all are enjoying it and that you guys send me some comments on how it is. Enjoy

Oc pov

"FAR TO LONG HAVE YOU TORTURED ME. BUT THAT WAS YOUR MISTAKE. You make me to strong" I Yell while making a sword out fire.

"Heheh stupid mortal boy, while I have been torturing you i've been gaining power in the process. So why don't I show you" She says calmly walking closwer. "TRUE FORM ETERNAL LUST!" she screams before transforming into a giant succubus. "DIE MORTAL" She scream while sending a giant whip at me.

'I can't belive this were being tossed around like a rag doll!' I think to myself trying to get up from the ground.

'This fusion it's incomplete!' I hear Rage think.

'Well What are we suppose to do' I reply to him still trying get up.

'We need to split and think of a plan. Allow me' he says calmly 'DEFUSE REBIND!' he hollers

"Well this is bad" I say trying to get off the spiky rock covered ground.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH THAT HURT, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN" I hear Lust scream

"Get up babe i'm going to need a hand keeping that bitch who hurt my man down" says a familiar voice yell at me as my head is lifted up

"Thanks Princess, how are the dragons treating you" I say casually dusting myself off.

"They've been good but you know its mating season and its kind of getting to me" She whispers seductively in my ear.

I blush slightly hearing that. I have always Loved her

"Princess now isn't the time" says another voice that I could easily recognize

"Well...well if it isn't Passion, it's been a while since i've seen you" I hear Rage say getting up next to me

"Hey I left you because of how abusive you were Rage" Passion screams with a very serious tone

" CAN YOU TWO FOCUS FOR AT LEAST 10 SECONDS" Princess and I scream in unison.

"Great another mangy human to kill and from the looks of it she seems to be the Dragon Princess" Lust yells getting off the ground. With in an instant she's sent back to the ground by 20 dragons.

"Rage" I say sternly letting go of Princess

"Ya what" he says turning away from Passion

"You said the fusion was incomplete, but I think I have a way to make it complete." I say cracking my knuckles.

"Oh no your not thinking" he says nervously

"Yep, we have only have approximatly 5 minutes before she can get up again, theres no other way" I say looking into his eyes.

"Fine" He says admittedly

Lust Pov

"ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE" I scream throwing every dragon off of me. I even snapped ones neck for good measure.

"Hurting those dragons was a mistake your going to regret while you burn in hell Lust" say an ominously threatening voice

"And who in Edolas's name would you be" I say throwing the dead dragon.

"I AM RETRIBUTION" He screams pulling out a strange blade.

"I'm going to enjoy whiping your sorry ass." I say snapping my whip

"You don't recognize us do you, Rage, Passion, a Princess, and a Dragon fused into one, and their all pretty pissed off at you more then they've been in their entire lives" He says furiously.

"Well I could care less" I say folding my arms. "So eat this" I scream sending my whip flying at him.

"Hmmph pitiful" He mutters attempting to block the whip with his sword.

"I got you now" I quickly snap my wrist causing my whip tedrils to grab the blade. With the strength of a giant I pull the sword out of his hands. "hmmm light weight yet powerful" I say swinging the sword around a bit. "Perfect to END YOU WITH" I scream shoving the sword straight into his chest. I see him fall to the ground and seperate. I start to walk slowly before a sharp pain shoots through my left leg.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your eternal life Lust. I WON'T LET YOU LEAVE THIS WORLD IN ONE PIECE" screams a small voice as I turn around I see that one of them had gotten up while the two more disappeared. What did they do to me I can't move my legs. "YOU WILL SUFFER GREATLY FOR THIS MORTAL" I scream slashing frantically sending shards everywhere. Thats when I feel the heat of a supernova on my back and a sharp blood curdling roar. This could be really bad for me.

Hey guys sorry for this being short. I got a job and school started up again so i'm twice as busy (with english homework for christ's sake). Anyway Hope you enjoyed it really has been a while. Have a good time everyone.


End file.
